


Crumble to the sea.

by oathkeptroxas



Category: Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Arranged Marriage, Canon-Typical Violence, Eating Disorder Not Otherwise Specified, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Insecurity, Loss, Mutual Pining, My first ff fic please be gentle!!, Protectiveness, Romance, Secret Relationship, Spoilers, We sippin that respect Lunafreya juice!, no beta reader we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-04-23 20:54:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14340705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oathkeptroxas/pseuds/oathkeptroxas
Summary: Noctis knows that he is duty bound to marry Lunafreya. They share a destiny that is both a blessing and a curse. Their union is more important than their individual desires.Noctis and Prompto both know that their relationship must end upon Noctis' reunion with Luna. They're trying to be okay with that, and make the most of the time they have left.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was gonna be a one shot but the more I thought about it the more it started to get away from me. So I'm going to do this in parts with the hope that it'll be easier to manage and subsequently complete.

The thing about Noctis’ relationship with Lady Lunafreya, was that it was _complicated_. It couldn't not be. Their destinies had been intertwined since before they could even draw breath. The fate of their world was their responsibility. Now, it wasn't just a shared burden that joined them, but a fastly approaching political union as well. It was an arrangement of convenience and circumstance, and that would always carry its own sting of resentment. It was a farce of a marriage, didn't hold any of the sentiments that it was truly meant to. But it was also an inevitability.

As for the other, much grander path before them, as Oracle and True King, that had never been a choice. It was a prophecy foretold by every Astral, every member of the Lucian bloodline before him. It was a quest Noctis had been destined to embark on from the beginning, when he’d been far too young to consider the ramifications of what was expected of him.

However, when it came to Lunafreya, there was a fondness there, too. He remembered enjoying her company as a child, he’d found her insightful and nurturing, mature and wise beyond their tender years. There was an unspoken, and infallible trust that came with their shared duty. After all, they were in this together.

The notes they shared were few, far between, and almost always brief. Yet still, they were a source of comfort during trying times. They carried the knowledge that despite the distance between them, they formed a united front. Noctis was one of very few who shared a familiarity enough to call her Luna, yet every time he said her name it felt heavy on his tongue. It didn't sit right.

The problem was that this was all politics in the end. They had not chosen each other, they had both _been chosen_ , destined to serve a higher purpose regardless of their individual desires. Within that knowledge, there could be no love. So, no, Noctis didn't love Luna. But, he _felt_ for her. He knew that it was mutual.

Prince Noctis Lucis Caelum’s life had always been complicated. Hardships and obligations had weighed heavy on his shoulders since he was far too young to truly understand consequence. Now he was betrothed to someone he hadn't seen in over a decade, with no thought of love, no chance to even ponder a forever he could never have. He felt trapped, a prisoner in his own life, a slave to his own existence. He knew what was expected of him. He knew what was to become of him. But sometimes, in his weaker moments, he dreamt of being free.

Everyone was waiting for Noctis to fall flat on his face. He wasn't built for it. He was reclusive and bad at expressing himself. He could be curt and was often someone of few words. How could someone be a leader of the people when he didn't know how to engage with others? Perhaps his poor social skills were a result of having his entire life planned out for him, of being cooped up and confined within the Crown City, of living in a world ravaged by war. 

Noctis was stubborn by nature, awful at putting his feelings into words and never liked to show himself as vulnerable. Sometimes he felt that his body wasn't his own, like he was out of step as the world turned around him. For once, he wanted to make a choice for himself, wanted to have something that was only his. 

And he did. He did have something that was precious and sacred and wholeheartedly, irrevocably _his_. He had Prompto. Every morning he woke up and thanked every Astral for the fact that he got to have him, and then he cursed them all just as fervently because he knew that the days were numbered. He loved Prompto more than he'd ever loved anything, and no matter how unfair it may have been, he knew that he couldn't keep him.

If he were being honest with himself, the only part of his life that wasn't complicated, was his relationship with Prompto. The other boy was his best friend, and then he was his everything. It was as easy as breathing, as though there had been no transition at all. Prompto knew him in a way that nobody else ever could. Noctis was desperate to hang on to that. Just a little bit longer.

The road to Altissia was nowhere near long enough. But if he closed his eyes, let the wind blow back his hair in the back seat of the regalia, he could pretend that this was nothing more than a trip with friends. He looked around himself, marvelled at the twilight setting in, the mixture of swirling colours on the horizon. Galdin Quay wasn't much further, they'd get there by sun down. Noctis couldn't bare the thought.

_Two years_ , he thought bitterly. He'd managed to enjoy two years of relative bliss with his best friend. They'd been dancing around each other in high school. But not long after graduation, Noctis had caved, laying himself bare before his best friend, ever fearful of rejection. They'd been inseparable long before then, but that was the day they touched something deeper, more profound. But now, two years later, and he was engaged to someone else. Merely the thought of it was enough to make him feel sick.

Prompto had immediately offered his aid, willing to lay down his life for the prince without hesitance, if that was what it came to. Though Noctis couldn't even think about Prompto in danger without feeling a little queasy, he was relieved to hear that Prompto would accompany him to Altissia. He couldn't stand the thought of spending their last days as a couple apart. He would cling to Prompto until the last possible second. Noctis had no illusions, he knew this couldn't continue once he reunited with Luna. He understood what was expected of him. Both he and Prompto knew they had only a small amount of time left before they were forced to part. 

Noctis honestly didn't think he could be judged for his attitude that day, or the curtness he’d bestowed upon his father as he left. He had every right to be bitter. He'd had to argue just for Prompto to be allowed within the Citadel. _He's no lesser than you or me,_ Noctis wanted to wail. _He's better. He's everything. I wouldn't want anyone else at my side._ But the words never came. They seldom did when he needed them to.

So, Noctis gritted his teeth as the regalia came ever closer to Galdin, and to the boat that would take him to the one who was his bride-to-be, to the one who wasn't his beloved. He'd been ever thankful, endlessly relieved when the car had broken down. The short stop in Hammerhead had only served to prolong the inevitable, on some level Noctis knew that. But he would prolong it for as long as he possibly could.

As Galdin came into view, the sickening feeling of dread washed over the crown prince. He watched with a sad but fond smile as Prompto hung out of the car, camera at the ready. He took so many haphazard shots, overwhelmed by the beauty of the scenery. Despite Noctis’ own melancholy, he could admit that the afternoon sun against the waves on the horizon was truly stunning. All too soon, the pier was before them.

“Ignis, it's getting late,” Noctis ventured. “Maybe we should crash at Gladin tonight, catch the ferry in the morning.”

In his peripheral Noctis could see how Prompto turned to him, but he paid him no mind. He instead held Ignis’ gaze in the rear view mirror for a charged moment. Ultimately Ignis would do as Noctis asked, but Noctis really didn't want to explain his reasoning.

“Is it wise, highness?” Ignis pondered. “Would it not be more beneficial to get to Altissia as fast as we are able?”

Noctis suppressed a sigh. “One night won't make a difference. Plus, Galdin is one of the safest, most highly regarded places in Lucis.”

“Very well,” Ignis conceded.

“Awesome. There's supposed to be a great fishing spot around here.”

“So _that’s_ what you're really after,” Gladio chuckled gruffly.

Noctis’ eyes flickered briefly to Prompto, who was intensely looking through his newly taken photos.

“ ‘course,” Noctis quipped, “What else would it be?”

He managed to refrain from glancing at Prompto again. Even to himself his smile felt paper thin and pasted on. It was a welcome relief when they finally pulled into a parking space, and were free to roam around. There was often something stifling about being packed into the car together, almost like there was nowhere to hide.

Ignis headed immediately to the tourist board. He raised his fingers to lightly pinch his chin as he quickly read through the information. Gladio approached him then and clapped a strong, firm hand to Ignis’ shoulder.

“What's it say, Iggy?” 

“Quite a bit, actually.” Ignis relayed. “The restaurant and hotel here are highly recommended, have even accumulated multiple accolades. Of course, that also makes them rather pricey.”

The group glanced at each other then. They had the funds to expend if they wanted the luxury, but Altissia was also a rather prestigious place. Perhaps it would be wiser to reserve their gil for their destination. They all pondered for a silent moment, but Noctis decided that the conversation could wait until they were either tired or hungry, whichever came first.

“What does it say about fishing?” Noctis asked. Gladio rolled his eyes.

Twilight was fast approaching, the sky had taken on a blood orange hue, and the lights that framed the large walkway were already switched on. Noctis wasn't sure he'd ever get the opportunity to visit Galdin again, so time was of the essence.

“There are two fishing spots in the area. The primary one being the small pier just a few yards down the visitors beach. It's a popular spot for tourists.” Ignis began, turning back to the notice board briefly. “The other is a ways away, it's marked on the map, but it isn't easily accessible to the public. It’s another pier along the rocks on the far side of Galdin, it'll take a small trek to get there, but it's into deep waters, so the fish are more likely to be plentiful.”

“Second one it is, then.” Noctis clapped his hands together. 

Prompto stood unobtrusively to the side, fiddling with his camera. He was itching for some alone time with Noctis, but he knew they couldn't afford to attract suspicion. When this had first began, it had seemed mutually beneficial to keep it a secret. Their friendship had seemed odd enough as it was, with many people doubting it's legitimacy. After all, what did someone like Prompto have to offer the prince? It was reasonable for people to assume that Prompto was in this for himself, to get close to Noctis because of his station. 

People didn't take kindly to Prompto simply for his association to the Crown Prince. Meeting Ignis and Gladio had been daunting enough, training with them had seemed even more torturous, but to travel in close quarters with them for a prolonged period was often terrifying. Prompto felt like a tag-along to the group, always on the fringe of the dynamic. He dreaded to think about how much more distrustful and judgemental people would be if they knew the true nature of his and Noct’s relationship.

So, they both had their reasons for keeping it all under wraps. When the recent issue of Noctis’ impending nuptials came up, it was like they'd both instantly come to a mutual understanding that the love they shared would always remain between them. There was also the devastating realization that the love between them came with an expiration date.

As they made their way across the sand, Noctis and Prompto fell a few feet behind. Prompto continued to occasionally snap pictures of whatever caught his eyes and Noctis found himself mesmerized by him. But despite the gentle fondness that warmed him as he watched his boyfriend, the was also a concerned furrow to his brow. 

“Hey, you okay?” Noctis ventured. “You've been quiet today.”

Prompto looked over at him as though startled, but before he could answer Gladio let out a deep chuckle.

“Yeah, he has, it's actually been sorta peaceful for a change.” The shield teased.

Prompto abruptly turned a deep shade of pink and spluttered a little in mortified embarrassment. Noctis shot a glare at Gladio’s back. He might know the other man well enough to tell when he was teasing, but Prompto hadn't been able to build that level of familiarity yet.

“He's just kidding around with you, Prom,” Noctis told him gently. He reached out to grasp Prompto’s bicep lightly. “Seriously, are you alright?” He pitched his voice lower this time, to keep it between them.

Prompto simply shrugged, and bit at his bottom lip. He looked away, over the water. “As much as I can be, I guess.” He finally admitted.

Noctis felt like he'd been punched in the gut. Never before had he felt so hopeless. His whole life had been one charade after another, but right now he wanted to throw caution to the wind and draw Prompto close to him. 

“I…” he started, but there was nothing to say.

“No, you don't have to- I get it. I- I’m sorry.” Prompto stuttered, but then he smiled. It wasn't his real one, the one that was made of sunshine. But he was trying, and Noctis couldn't love him more.

“Come on,” Noctis said, picking up his pace a little to almost catch up with Ignis and Gladio. “You can see such a clear view of the island from here, it'll make for some great photos.”

They spent the next hour or two fishing, much to Noctis’ delight. Prompto was in his element as he snapped countless photos of the sunset on the water, and the silhouetted island on the horizon. Gladio went for a small walk around the immediate area, foraging where he was able. He was often restless with more energy than he knew what to do with. However, Ignis had determined that the catch of the day would make a delicious supper.

If Ignis cooked for them, then they wouldn't need to spend gil at the restaurant. Noctis considered that maybe they should stay at the hotel for the night, after supper. If they were saving on the food, then they could afford the extra cost of the rooms. 

If this was his last night with Prompto, then he wanted luxury. He wanted to give Prompto the very best of everything while he still could. Noctis may not know how to express himself at the best of times, but he liked to think that Prompto knew how much he was adored. Noctis hoped that the small ways he found to show his affection were picked up on and appreciated.

As night fell, and darkness engulfed the surroundings, the glowing barrelfish lit up the waves. The murky depths of the ocean reflected the starry sky. There was something enchanting about it. Prompto didn't miss the opportunity, and sidled up beside Noctis to get the best view before he brought his camera up.

But then, Prompto held the camera at arms length and leant his head against Noct’s temple. They smiled as Prompto took the shot. The indigo glow of dozens of barrelfish provided just enough light to illuminate their faces, and as they glanced down at the selfie, Noctis felt a pang of melancholy at how happy they looked in that moment.

Before long, they were sat around the campfire. Ignis had grilled the fresh fish to perfection, and Noctis found all of the food fiendishly moreish. Gladio had been the first to finish, had even taken a second helping. He was a large man with a large appetite, after all. But now, he was stoking the flames gently as everybody else cleaned off their plates.

Noctis glanced over to Prompto to find that he was haphazardly pushing his food around his plate. The fish had been broken down into smaller pieces, and to someone who didn't know Prompto as well as Noctis did, it would appear that he'd eaten a fair amount of it. But Noctis knew this trick. The food had been mashed with his fork, then pushed around until there was little left but clumps of flakey fish. Noctis hated when Prompto got like this. It always made him feel helpless.

Prompto had struggled for a long time with his weight, and his body image in general. He’d gone through such an extreme transformation over the past few years, but he'd seemed so much happier in himself as a result that Noctis hadn't wanted to question the process. But every now and then Prompto would crawl inside himself, grow pensive, and he wouldn't eat. It always left a feeling of dread in the pit of Noctis’ stomach.

As inconspicuously as possible, Noctis dragged himself across the few feet between them, until they were sat on the stone floor side by side. Prompto’s plate was balancing in the lap of his crossed legs. His one hand was braced against the ground as his other twirled the fork through the remains of his dinner. He didn't react to Noctis’ approach. But when Noctis laid his hand atop Prompto’s on the floor, hidden behind the bulk of their bodies, Prompto didn't flinch.

“Aren't you hungry?” Noctis asked in a whisper.

Prompto merely shrugged. But he did stop playing with his food.

“You should eat something.” Noctis prodded.

“I feel sick,” Prompto said in a small voice.

“Oh, why didn't you say you weren't feeling well?” Noctis brows furrowed. “Can I help?”

“Not that kinda sick, Noct,” Prompto sighed. “Just... I feel anxious. Y’know...about tomorrow.”

They hadn't spoken about it, beyond what needed to be said. Dwelling on it wouldn't help them, wouldn't change anything. Prompto had always been such an optimist, trying to bring joy to everyone's lives even when he himself was suffering. It had been Prompto’s idea to simply enjoy the time they had left, to not allow themselves to contemplate the end until it was unavoidable.

“I wish…” Noctis trailed off. There were so many things he wanted. None of it mattered now.

“I know,” Prompto breathed. “Me too.”

They locked gazes then, and Noctis could see his own pain reflected in the eyes of the one he loved. Prompto was already mourning them, most likely had been for a long time. That was when Noctis identified the hollow feeling in his chest for what it was. It was more than loss, more than helplessness. It felt like dying.

It was late by the time they checked into the hotel. They'd managed to secure two twin rooms. Noctis internally celebrated with the knowledge he could finally be alone with Prompto, that they would have both luxury and privacy for this momentous night. So after saying their good nights to Ignis and Gladio, they headed to bed.

The room was spacious, finely decorated with real wood and gold detailing. There was a large glass sliding door than led out to a veranda with a breathtaking view. The two single beds against the wall were pristine and adorned with a complementary mint on each pillow.

Noctis immediately headed into the bathroom. He relieved himself quickly before stripping to his boxers and brushing his teeth - his standard pre-bed ritual. When he entered the main room again, he saw Prompto perched on the edge of one of the beds, his head was bowed as he flicked through the days photos on his camera.

Noctis moved passed him and got under the covers of the second bed, he stretched out on his side and watched Prompto for a prolonged moment. For the first time, Noctis couldn't get a clear read on his boyfriend, but he could see the tension wracking Prompto’s frame.

The room was only illuminated by the lamp on the small side table that separated the beds. Prompto's hair shone golden in the dim light and Noctis ached to touch him.

“Prom,” Noctis addressed. “C’mere.”

Almost as if he'd been waiting for permission, Prompto too stripped down to his boxers. With camera in hand he slipped in beside Noctis. It was a tight fit on a single mattress, but they made it work. With Prompto's back to his chest, Noctis wound an arm around his boyfriend's waist, and mouthed gently at the back of his shoulder. He felt Prompto sigh.

Noctis began to nuzzle the baby soft hair at Prompto’s nape, before he leant forward to press kisses to the side of his throat. From his new position, he could see the screen of the camera as Prompto continued to flicker through. There were so many beautiful photos of the various places they'd seen. But almost all of the photos were of Noctis - a side profile as he gazed out of the car, a backlit silhouette as he cast a line, a triumphant smirk as he held up his newest catch, a candid shot as he spoke to Gladio or Ignis. It was like Prompto wanted to capture and immortalize every little facet.

“How come you always take so many pictures of me?” Noctis couldn't help but ask.

Prompto gave a small shrug before he placed the camera on the bed side table. “I want to remember.” _Everything. I want to have proof that this was real._

Noctis could feel the burn behind his eyes start to worsen. He couldn't break now. He'd never be able to put himself back together. 

“Hey,” he said gently. “Let's not think about that right now, huh?”

Prompto rolled slightly so that their eyes met. The unshed tears he saw were almost Noctis’ undoing. He raised a shaking hand to cup Prompto’s face.

“Tonight is just for us, okay?” He whispered tenderly.

“Noct,” Prompto whimpered. He clamped his teeth down on his bottom lip to contain a sob.

“Shh,” Noctis whispered as he rolled Prompto beneath him. 

His arms were braced either side of Prompto’s head, their broken gazes unwavered from each other's faces. This would be the last time they would ever be together like this. Some day somebody else would get to see Prompto vulnerable and trusting this way. Noctis didn't think he'd be able to take it.

“I love you,” Prompto croaked then.

“Always,” Noctis promised. He wished more than anything that he could keep it.

Afterwards, when Prompto fell asleep, Noctis spent the longest time just looking at him. He traced his features with his fingertips so many times. He counted every freckle. Prompto was probably the only thing that Noctis loved more than sleep. But eventually, the exhaustion of the day wore him down, and Noctis succumbed.

The mood was somber the next morning. The smile that Prompto gave him was brittle. They didn't speak. If Gladio and Ignis sensed anything off, they didn't comment. Noctis walked to the dock with a lead weight in his chest, like it was trying to anchor him in place. But this was bigger than him and what he wanted.

But finally, _blessedly_ it seemed that luck was on his side. With little to no explanation, the ferry was cancelled, and the last leg of their journey was to be postponed for the perceivable future. 

Though he tried his hardest to mask it, the relief that overcame Noctis was palpable. He felt like he could finally breathe after being submerged for too long. Despite not knowing how much longer he had to feel free, he would take whatever he could get.

When he glanced at Prompto, he was smiling. It was a real smile, made of sunshine. Noctis hadn't seen it in far too long.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this too so long!! It's been a busy few weeks!!
> 
> I went to MCM London last weekend and it was so much fun! But cosplay prep took a while!
> 
> There were SO MANY great Promptis cosplayers but I was always too nervous to say anything. If anyone here went, I was Gloom from Pokemon on Saturday

As they checked out of the hotel, the mood was sombre. Their imminent separation had both Prompto and Noctis feeling dejected, gutted. As Noctis looked out over the pristine ocean waves, to the shadow of Altissia on the horizon, he thought how unfair it seemed that the view could be so beautiful. It was picture perfect. He couldn't help but think there was a little irony in that, as his gaze fell to Prompto’s camera on the side table. But it would do no good to be bitter. He had a role to play.

Ignis would be knocking on the door any second, checkout was in ten minutes. Despite that, Prompto hesitated, tried to drag out this morning for as long as he could. He was usually an early riser, he'd long gotten into the habit of 5am runs, part of a grueling and desperate attempt to be perfect, to shed as much weight as he could, to attain a physical perfection, regardless of anything else. But, this morning, though his internal clock woke him as the sun rose, he tried to will himself to sleep again. The hot band of Noctis’ arm around his waist, skin to skin under the covers, was a luxury he couldn't bear to lose. He wished they could stay in bed forever, that this day never had to come to pass.

Slowly, he checked his belongings, made sure his camera was charged. He hadn't looked at Noctis yet. He didn't quite feel strong enough to do so without crying. But he could feel his boyfriend's gaze on him. Noctis wouldn't be his boyfriend for much longer, not after today. Prompto couldn't help but wonder if their relationship, secret and doomed as it was, even counted.

“Prom,” Noctis ventured. “I'm so sorry.”

“For what?” He asked, confused.

“I...I should’ve known something like this would happen eventually. I,” the Prince broke off. “I have so many responsibilities. And maybe I never should’ve let this happen, I just...I wish there was some way."

A shocking pain reverberated through Prompto as Noct’s words hit home. It was just like Noctis to blame himself for things beyond his control. One of the many reasons why Noctis was so pensive, so emotionally withdrawn, was because he felt he carried the weight of the world. Usually, Prompto found that trait endearing, but now Noctis was talking about _them_.

“Do…” Prompto could barely bring himself to say the words. “Do you regret it?”

“Never,” Noctis said immediately. His gaze was steely. “The only thing I regret is hurting you.”

“Noct,” Prompto whispered. He stepped forward to cup Noctis’ face in shaking hands. “You've never hurt me. This isn't your fault. And I'd rather have you and lose you than never have you at all.”

Noctis sighed, but leaned into the touch. His eyes closed and he wished he knew what to say. But nothing would have been enough. It wouldn't change anything.

Suddenly, a knock sounded, loud and sure. Instinctively, they sprang apart as Ignis’ voice came through the door. “Your majesty, we'd best be off.”

Prompto moved to walk away, but Noctis grabbed his hands quickly to hold him in place. He caught and held Prompto’s gaze and offered him a soft smile. But before he could speak, Ignis spoke again.

“Noct?” 

“Coming!” Noctis yelled towards the closed door, but his eyes never faltered from Prompto’s. 

They heard Ignis move away. Noctis gave Prompto’s hands a gentle squeeze. Prompto pasted on his best smile. He'd become a master of pretending everything was okay long before now, he could tough it out. 

“You’ll always have me,” Noctis promised. “You know that, right?”

Prompto merely nodded. It would do no good to voice what he knew they both were thinking: _Just not in the way we want._ Carefully, he extracted himself from Noctis’ grip, and headed for the door.

After they returned their room keys, they headed for breakfast. Ignis studied the menu carefully, and savoured every mouthful of his food. He was an expert at adapting recipes and substituting ingredients to accommodate their budget, and the limited cooking supplies they had. As for Noctis, though he could tell the food was high in quality and it tasted delicious, he just couldn't find it within himself to enjoy it.

He had just scraped up the final morsel of food from his plate, and he glanced over at Prompto. Worry gnawed at him, Prompto wasn't even putting up the pretense of eating anymore. Instead he was looking out over the horizon, his fork was limpy held in one hand.

“Prom?” Noctis ventured quietly.

Discreetly, Prompto shook his head. It was so subtle that had Noctis not been watching him as intensely as he was, he probably would’ve missed it. But he got the implication, loud and clear. _Don’t. Not now._

Noctis sighed. He turned back towards where Ignis and Gladio were happily conversing. Just then, Gladio finished off his breakfast, and gave a content sigh. 

“That was good,” He said. “Not as good as Iggy’s cooking, though.”

Gladio gently dug an elbow into Ignis’ side as he teased, and Noctis watched, amazed, as Ignis’ neck reddened. Noctis quirked an eyebrow as the scene unfolded. It was almost a relief to know that if those two were as oblivious as they were about each other, then they'd never be able to see the truth about him and Prompto. Ignis cleared his throat and rose a hand to push his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

“I suppose we’d best be off,” Ignis said then as he stood abruptly.

Noctis barely hid a smirk. It was odd for Noct to pick up on the subtly changed dynamic between his advisor and his shield. Noctis was notoriously oblivious sometimes, usually locked within the recesses of his own mind. He supposed that having to hide a serious relationship with his best friend had made him more perceptible to the goings on around him, if only in the name of self-preservation. Still, seeing the normally calm and collected Ignis even remotely flustered was certainly entertaining. It was a welcome break from the misery that had been following him around on this entire trip so far.

Following Ignis’ lead, they all stood from the table and gathered their things. Prompto skipped ahead to take some last photos of Galdin, which Noctis had to admit, was beautiful. Ignis followed behind Prompto, and told him that Altissia was even more grand. Prompto’s eyes widened in awed disbelief, undoubtedly thinking about all the photos he'd take when they arrived. 

The masochistic part of Noctis’ mind couldn't help but point out that some of those photos would be of the wedding. Noctis clenched his fists and took a cleansing breath. He had to keep it together. But as Noctis glanced back to the table he saw that Prompto’s abandoned plate was more or less full. He closed his eyes against the sight, and turned away.

As they made their way towards the pier, they were stopped short by an eccentric stranger. The man’s attire consisted of layered and mismatching garments. His hair was a shade from burgundy and unkempt, and his jaw was stubbled. Despite his overall rough appearance, he spoke with an air of intelligence and power, and oozed an unsettling amount of charisma. Noctis felt as his hackles raised in apprehension. In his peripheral, Noct noticed how Gladio tensed, and inconspicuously angled himself between his charge and the newcomer.

“You're out of luck,” the man said. It almost sounded like a taunt.

“Are we?” Noctis quipped. It sounded scathing to his own ears, but their lack of good fortune definitely wasn't news. 

The man spoke with a certain decorum, like he was a noble. His dialect was overly formal, almost as though from a different time. Everything about him stood out like a sore thumb, but he seemed comfortable in his own skin, even thrived in the attention. There was an air about him that gave the impression that he was humouring them. Noctis found his entire demeanour to be belittling.

Though he certainly didn't trust this stranger, and was loathe to take anything he said at face value, a part of Noctis sparked alive when the man told them that the boats were cancelled. They'd have to confirm that for themselves of course, but even the concept of it was enough to have Noctis instantly more at ease.

Then, the stranger brought up the ceasefire, the very treaty agreement that had prompted this whole trip in the first place. Though Noctis had felt distrustful towards the man since he'd first approached them, it was that moment when Noctis began to contemplate how dubious this man's intentions were. It would take a particularly disrespectful civilian to so brazenly bring up something so delicate, so personal. Perhaps this man knew more, _was more_ , than he was letting on.

He strutted past them, and instinctively the group parted to accommodate him. He avoided giving them a name, and Noctis could practically hear the cogs turning in Ignis’ mind as he catalogued every red flag. Haphazardly, the stranger tossed a piece of silver over his shoulder. Noctis raised a hand to guard his face, but Gladio - ever vigilant - caught the coin before it could reach its target.

The shield took a deliberate step forward. His fists were clenched and his jaw ticked, his very frame quivered with power. Once again, they asked the man's name. Once again, he refused. He didn't even flinch in the face of Gladio's bulk. Not only was he unintimidated, but he was nonchalant.

“A man of no consequence,” he called himself. Noctis found that hard to believe. 

The stranger sauntered off, apparently not the slightest bit interested in what the Prince's next move would be. There was a nagging feeling in Noctis’ gut that told him that they'd cross paths again. Despite how generally baffling the encounter had been, and despite the myriad of veiled threats, one thing the man had said had shook Noctis the most: “The ceasefire is getting us nowhere.”

What had he meant by that? The whole point of this entire road trip and this sham engagement was to facilitate the terms of the ceasefire. The treaty had yet to be signed. How could a ceasefire be ineffective if it had yet to be implemented? Was the stranger doubting it, and preemptively making assumptions? Or did he know more than he would say? And who exactly was he referring to when he said “us", and how exactly did he fit into that narrative?

Whatever the stranger's intentions may have been, Noctis was glad to see him leave. As they turned to continue on towards the pier, Noctis once again allowed himself to hope that the ferry was indeed cancelled. If the man had spoken any truth at all, let it be that. 

They hastily walked the final few yards and down the steps. As they looked over the horizon, they saw nothing but the morning waves. It was virtually deserted. Inexplicably, an overwhelming calm fell over Noctis for a moment. He didn't know why the boats had been cancelled. He didn't understand how that would impact his journey going forward. All he knew with certainty was that Lunafreya would have to wait a little longer, and he'd been given more precious time to be free.

In his peripheral, he could see Ignis and Gladio talking, most likely coming up with their next move. But Noctis could only seek out Prompto, and their gazes locked for a prolonged second. Prompto grinned, that same dimpled, sunshine smile. The morning sun lit up the blue of his eyes.

“It's the empire,” a strange voice spoke up from behind them. “They're giving strict orders not to let any vessels leave Altissia.”

Noctis turned to seek out the person who had spoken. Ignis walked a few paces away to check for any announcement left on the bulletin board, but it seemed there was nothing. It was strange. Ignis was a trained strategist, well versed in royal protocol and diplomacy. Still, he couldn't think of a single reason why the empire would cut off access to Altissia. They must've known that Noctis had yet to arrive. By adding this hurdle, they were making it exceedingly more difficult for the wedding to take place, and for the Lucians to meet the terms for peace.

A sickening thought struck Ignis then. It was nothing more than a possibility, it had no true foundation in fact. But, perhaps the empire intended for Noctis to be stranded. If the wedding didn't take place, the ceasefire would be nullified, and Niflheim could do as they pleased. Ignis shook off the thought. It was illogical. Why would the empire go through the effort of setting the terms and delaying their own mobilisation, if they'd already long had the means to stage an attack?

Gladio stepped up behind Ignis then. He perused the notice board for a moment before he placed a hand atop the other man's shoulder. He must have felt the tension there, because his voice was laced with concern when he spoke.

“What's wrong, Iggy?” He murmured as he leant in close.

“I have a bad feeling about all of this.” Ignis sighed as he pinched gently at his chin.

Noctis folded his arms tightly across his chest as he approached the man who'd spoken. He briefly wondered how this man seemed to know that the cancelled ferries were Niflheim’s doing, especially considering that there was no official announcement declaring such a thing. 

“At least that's what my sources tell me,” the man said as Noctis looked down at him. “It’d be a really shame if you were late to your own wedding, wouldn't it, Prince Noctis?”

Noctis frowned. Despite his title, he wasn't exactly a public figure. He had been a sheltered child, the heir to a nation ravaged by war. He hadn't stepped out of Insomnia since the empire had enslaved Tenebrae. It had been twelve years since then. With Niflheim laying siege to all territories save the crown city, it wasn't like Noctis had had much means or opportunity to address the public. 

Noctis had long accepted that the citizens of Lucis had most likely lost faith in the monarchy. He wasn't naive or self-obsessed enough to believe that people would have much respect for him. Even so, the way the man said his name, the almost mocking lilt in his tone as he said the word ‘prince’, left a bad taste in Noctis’ mouth. It was almost as if this guy was saying “I can see right through you.”

Noctis tensed a little, but levelled the man with an indifferent expression. He wouldn't be baited or patronized by anybody. It was clear that this stranger wasn't just being friendly, he had some sort of ulterior motive for sharing this information.

“Name’s Dino,” The man introduced himself. Noctis found himself relaxing a little, at least this guy wasn't interested in cryptic mind games like the last guy they'd encountered. 

But then, as Dino kept talking, Noctis realized that he did have an ulterior motive after all. In fact, Noctis would have been impressed by this man’s gall if he wasn't so irritated by it. 

“The crown prince bounty hunting?” Dino continued in that same semi-mocking tone. “Didn't really think that would go unnoticed, did you? Certainly not by this reporter.”

_Great,_ Noctis mentally bitched. All they needed was someone trying to cash in with an inside scoop. Still, the fact that Dino knew about the few inconsequential hunts they'd done in Hammerhead really spoke volumes about this man's reach. They'd never even considered the hunting thing in any serious manner, they had much bigger tasks at hand. Noctis barely contained a scoff when Dino spoke of integrity.

Whoever was feeding this guy information, they really knew what they were doing. Dino seemed not only perceptive in himself, but like he was well connected and had eyes and ears everywhere. It really wasn't hard to believe that if they needed a boat then he could make it happen. That didn't mean Noctis appreciated the black mail though. One good turn deserves another. Noctis would've gladly done Dino a favour if he could help them out. The threat was largely unnecessary. But Noctis shrugged. All reporters were snakes.

“Alright, fine.” Noctis agreed. 

It didn't take them long to find the spot that Dino had marked for them. But what Noctis had hoped would be a simple pick up, ended up being slightly more challenging. He should’ve known better than to think anything would ever work out in his favour. The made the small trek up the mountain in companionable silence. It was actually a rather pleasant hike, with the morning sun warming their skin and the smell of brine on the breeze coming up from the coast. But as they made the final turn around a bend in the rock formation, they realized that what they sought was being guarded by a mighty beast.

The creature was gargantuan, with a sharp, curved beak and thick ebony feathers. It was far larger than any fiend any of them had ever encountered before. Noctis hesitated, and wondered if he should call forth the armiger or if they should simply retreat. But then the beast snuffled, gusting out a slow breath. It was sleeping. If they played this right, maybe they could be in and out before the great bird ever stirred. 

With a quick glance over his shoulder, Noctis locked eyes with Gladio. The shield nodded, they were on the same page. Seamlessly, Gladio moved forward and took the point. Noctis brought a finger to his lips and signalled to Prompto and Ignis. Gladio moved out from behind their cover and crept toward a few feet. Wordlessly, Ignis followed suit.

Noctis glanced at Prompto. The panic was clear in his eyes, he whimpered slightly as he appraised the animal. He wasn't prepared for this. The hasty training he'd received in preparation for this trip was nothing compared to the lifestyle of training the others had under their belts. Noctis briefly reached down to tangle the hands together. He gave Prompto’s fingers a tiny squeeze. They followed Gladio’s lead.

Steadily, they advanced forward. They tensed with every breath the creature took in. Finally they found the mineral deposit. They ducked hastily behind the rock, and retrieved the chisel from their gear. Noctis was careful to chip away at the surface, to free the gem without damaging it. It took longer than he would've liked and he couldn't keep from darting his eyes up to check that the giant bird was still dozing every few seconds.

Suddenly, there was a loud snuffle and a haggard breath. The large raven feathers fluttered and spread, they threw back a gust so powerful that Prompto was thrown back and landed unceremoniously on the ground. Noctis was obscured enough by the rock to be sheltered, and Gladio stood his ground. His legs were spread and his arms were outstretched as he struggled to keep his feet. Ignis was ducked behind Gladio’s large frame and clutched to the other man's rippling bicep.

They all waited with bated breath to see what the beast's next move would be as it awoke. Finally, luck was on their side as the creature looked straight up to the vastness of the sky, and propelled itself toward it. It gave large squark and left a violent wind in its wake, but it didn't look back and seemed unaware of their presence. None of them could bring themselves to break free of their frozen state until after the creature was out of sight on the horizon.

It was a relief when they finally got back to the regalia. The sun was high overhead and the heat was more than they were accustomed to. Just a small trek away from where they'd parked, they could see the level ground and central fire pit of a campsite.

“Perhaps we should stop for a spot of lunch?” Ignis suggested.

“Sounds good,” Noctis readily agreed. He was certainly in no rush to get back.

In no time, Gladio was working to start a fire. Ignis was arranging and preparing the ingredients they'd scavenged. Just the thought of Ignis’ cooking was enough to have Noct’s mouth watering, he knew that it would take some time for the meal to be ready and a part of him wanted to take a nap in the sun. Prompto sidled up next to him, camera in hand. He inclined his head towards the surrounding hills and tugged lightly at Noctis’ wrist. 

They walked far enough away that they wouldn't be overheard by their friends. Then they wandered a little further, over and back down the other side of the hill until they were just about out of sight too. Noctis turned to look at Prompto. His boyfriend's face was tilted up to the sky, his eyes were closed and there was a tiny smile touching the edges of his lips. Noctis hadn't seen Prompto looks this at peace in a while. But the moment passed, as moments do, and Prompto opened his eyes to seek out Noct’s gaze. There was so much wistfulness there, such melancholy. Noctis didn't know what to say.

“Y’know, it's strange....” Prompto began. “Today, it's kinda a miracle.”

“How so?”

“We were supposed to be in Altissia by now.” Prompto’s hand crept down to grab Noctis’. “But I got to have one more day.”

Noctis felt like crying. He wasn't good with words. He didn't know how he could possibly express all that he was feeling. Today was a miracle. They hadn't even done anything for themselves. It was a pointless day of running some asshole's errand, but at least they got to be together. No words ever came, they seldom did. But Noctis clutched tight to Prompto’s hand, and hoped he understood.

They walked for a while, occasionally Prompto would take photos of the surrounding landscape. It was nice, there was none of the frantic desperation that had been plaguing them ever since they'd learnt of the wedding. Noctis was so grateful to Prompto. His boyfriend, despite his many issues and insecurities, was an optimist at heart. Sometimes the only way he could get through his days was to constantly remind himself that it could be worse. Noctis could have easily obsessed over the fact that they couldn't delay their trip much longer, and that luck may have been on their side today, but they were bound for Altissia as soon as this job was done. But Prompto didn't see it that way. Prompto had forced himself to accept the fact that he and Noctis were destined to part, that Lunafreya owned a piece of the prince that Prompto couldn't touch. Prompto had resigned himself to that fact. Yet, in a stroke of good fortune, he'd been given a few extra precious hours. It was more than he had expected, more than he felt he deserved. So with that in mind, Prompto was happy.

When they returned to the others, Gladio was doing some push ups, he barely grunted at them when they approached. Ignis was stirring a stew like concoction in a large pot over the fire, and inconspicuously sneaking glances at Gladio as he did so. Prompto was smiling softly and Noctis felt more at peace than he had in awhile. It didn't take much longer for Ignis to start dishing up their lunch.

The food was good, warming with just the right amount of spice. The aroma of it lingered around the gradually dying embers of the campfire. Noctis turned to see Prompto eagerly lapping up his helping. It was beyond a relief to see him tucking into his food. Prompto’s sunny optimism and his ability to take this day as a gift, had seemingly been enough to put his bad habits on hold. 

Though Noctis wasn't always the most articulate, and often didn't pick up on subtleties and implications when they occurred, he had learnt to read Prompto very well. He knew that when Prompto was sad, when he was worried, he was an overthinker. He thought himself into headaches sometimes. Prompto often didn't believe he deserved the things he had, and his mind would take him back to a time before he had them, to the person he was before all this. Prompto didn't have fond memories of those days. He had been suffocated by self-loathing. His unhealthy relationship with food and his own body started then. Though he was mostly over it now, still, in times of great stress or sadness, he was reminded of the chubby kid he'd been, and couldn't find it in himself to eat. The insecurities built up like bile in his throat.

Noctis smiled as he watched Prompto scrape up the final spoonful. He must have been starving. It was Prompto’s insistence that this day was a gift, his determination to see the positives, that allowed him the mental freedom to enjoy his meal. Whatever happened when they got back to Galdin, at least Noctis could be thankful for that.

The drive back to the shore was tranquil. The roof was down and the warmth of the sun was heavenly on Noctis’ skin as the breeze whipped back his hair. Galdin really was a beautiful place, and despite the circumstances that had led to their visit, he was thankful that he'd been able to see it.

Dino was as _charming_ as ever. He oozed an almost sickly sweet falseness and spoke as though they were friends. The expression _’give them an inch and they take a mile’_ came to mind. Noctis wasn't in the business of being anybody's errand boy. This one simple endeavour had been a means to an end, the exception to the rule. Nevertheless, Dino assured them safe passage at dawn.

“I suppose it was worth the labour,” Ignis murmured begrudgingly.

“A little hard work would do the prince a world of good,” Gladio teased as he stretched his arms up and folded them behind his head. His biceps rippled with the motion. “I, for one, enjoyed that little hike.” He gave a toothy grin.

“I got some awesome shots out of it!” Prompto cheered, thrusting his camera into the air between them. 

Despite the regular exercise that Prompto did, and the once vigorous routine that he forced himself into in order to obtain his lithe frame, it was plain to see that the day had taken a toll on him physically. His skin was flushed and his freckles were pronounced. There was a sheen on sweat clinging to his brow and in the hair at his nape. He probably should have applied sunscreen, Noctis mused.

“Yeah, yeah.” Noctis grumbled. “I just wanna _sleep_.”

When they entered their hotel room this time, there was a serenity to the atmosphere. Though their separation was still imminent and they had only a few precious hours to spend together, they were also thankful for the extra twenty four hours they had been granted. Prompto still couldn't believe any of this was real. He'd never felt adequate enough to be the Princes friend, let alone anything more. Through his eyes, all of this had gone on so much longer than he'd ever deserved. 

They fell asleep wrapped around each other, and if they held on a little too tightly, there was no one to call them on it. It wasn't until Noctis - barely conscious as he was - pressed a kiss to Prompto’s crown, that Prompto allowed the tears to fall.

“I love you,” Prompto found himself whispering. He knew from the rhythmic rise and fall of Noct’s chest that he was sleeping. The quiet of the night was oddly comforting. Prompto laid his head over Noctis’ heart and sighed. “You were never mine,” he murmured. Knowing that it was true didn't make it any easier to take.

As the sun rose above the horizon, Prompto roused himself from the comfort of Noct’s embrace. If he was ever going to face this day, he would have to do what he did best: conceal. He had concealed his relationship with the prince. He had concealed his own deep-rooted self-esteem issues. He wore a carefully constructed mask of optimism every day. 

It would be easier - in theory - to go about this day as if it were any other. So, he allowed himself a prolonged moment of staring at Noct’s slumbering form. In that second, it truly did seem like any other morning, waking up together in Prompto’s dingy apartment. It always felt like home whenever they were laid together. Finally, he got dressed and set out for his morning jog.

Though the environment way have been different, there was something therapeutic about going back to his usual morning routine. He jogged along the beach, watched as the blazing sun lit up the horizon as it continued to rise. The swirling vortex of colours, all fiery ambers and deep reds, made him really wish he'd thought to bring his camera.

Upon returning to the room, Prompto found that Noctis was still fast asleep. He could see small tufts of the prince's hair poking out from underneath the bundle of blankets. He was snuffling slightly, and Prompto was loathe to wake him. He knew that Ignis and Gladio would be at the door sooner rather than later. With a sigh, Prompto decided to take a shower first, to wash the sweat and sand of his run away. Once he was dressed and ready for the day, he would rouse Noctis.

However, he didn't get the chance to awake his prince with tender kisses. Prompto had barely had the time to dress and towel dry his hair before there was a strong knock to the door. Gladio was stood on the other side, stone faced in a way that made Prompto anxious.

Though Gladious’ hulking frame had been menacing to begin with, and often Prompto still found himself intimidated and tongue tied, Prompto had also learnt that Gladio was a softie at heart. Gladio was intelligent and fierce and loyal, he was jovial in that teasing way that seemed to come part and parcel with being a big brother. But in the time they'd known each other - which was admittedly rather brief - Prompto had _never_ seen him like this.

“Noct up yet?” He asked gruffly.

Lacking for what to say, Prompto opened the door wider and stood aside. The bundled heap of Noctis’ form on the bed was unmistakable. Gladio stepped into the room and closed the door. With a quick glance up and down at Prompto, he leaned back against the door, his arms were folded tightly across his chest, his mouth was set in a grim line.

“What’s going on?” Prompto gulped. The tension was palpable.

Gladio shook his head infinitesimally. “We have to wait for Iggy. I don't know everything and I'd rather not go over this more than necessary.”

It was then that Prompto noticed the sadness in Gladio’s eyes. Though he tried hard to mask it with a stern exterior, whatever was going on was cutting him deeper than he was letting on. Prompto grappled with his curiosity. Something awful must have happened, and it wasn't his place to pry. Anxiously, he paced to the window. He stared out over the Galdin horizon as the pit of dread in his stomach began to grow. 

It was only a few minutes later than Noctis began to stir. Prompto wanted so badly to go to him, to seek comfort. He'd never felt as out if place as he had when he and Gladio had simply stood with nothing but silence and tension between them. 

As unobservant as Noctis could be at times, it took him mere moments to recognize that something was desperately wrong. He glanced quickly between Prompto and Gladio. Prompto’s fingers twitched to reach out to him, but he remained in place. 

“What?” Noctis asked. “What is it?”

Gladio averted his gaze, seemingly incapable of meeting the prince's eye. He sighed. Prompto could see the way that Noct’s fist clenched when no answer was forthcoming. But before anyone could make another move, Ignis opened the door.

For a brief second, Ignis and Gladio exchanged a glance. Though Prompto may not fully understand their dynamic, he could tell that the single glance was laden with silent conversation. Gladio’s face fell, and for the tiniest moment, he looked unbearably broken. 

“It’s in all the papers,” Ignis sighed. He handed the publication to Noctis, but his eyes were on the ground. Even Ignis, who was usually so composed, so often the voice of reason, was at a loss for what to say.

The pit of dread inside Prompto grew larger still, and threatened to swallow him whole. It felt, inexplicably, like they were stood at a precipice. The look on Ignis and Gladio’s faces alone was enough for Prompto to see that there was no going back from this.

He watched as Noctis scanned the publication. His fists clenched around the pages, his body began to tremble. Wordlessly, Prompto moved to stand beside him. He put a comforting hand atop of Noctis’ shoulder as he leaned in to read.

“I-...” he gasped, almost uncomprehending. “Insomnia… _falls_?” He stuttered.

Something inside Noctis broke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find me on Tumblr @ oathkeptroxas.  
> I'm also on Instagram as jodiebethstone_ 
> 
> If you enjoy what I do, please consider buying me a coffee: ko-fi.com/oathkeptroxas

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! Please let me know what you thought!!


End file.
